1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying system with a conveyor roller comprising a shaft-hub assembly, such a conveyor and such a shaft-hub assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drift conveyors, such as conveyor belts, usually have a plurality of conveyor rollers rotatably supported in a frame of the drift conveyor. Some of these conveyor rollers have an antifriction bearing in the interior of the roller for the rotatable support of the conveyor roller. In other designs, an antifriction bearing is arranged on the frame of the drift conveyor, and the conveyor rollers only have an axle neck, which is supported in the antifriction bearing.
Such rollers are mass-produced articles so that even slight improvements in the manufacture of the conveyor rollers would lead to considerable economies of scale.
In directly or indirectly (such as via a conveyor belt) driven conveyor rollers, moreover, the gap between the stationary frame and the rotating conveyor roller is a danger spot.
A possibility for supporting a conveyor roller which also contributes to removing the danger spot is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Specification DE 33 08 262 C1. In this document, a conveyor roller is disclosed wherein the drum shell axially projects beyond an axle. The conveyor roller is supported in a bearing profile via a block-like bearing element, which protrudes into the projecting drum shell. By these means, the gap between the stationary and rotating parts is covered by the projecting drum shell. In the conveyor roller shown, the axle is welded into a circular metal sheet part having a central hole, and the metal sheet part, in turn, is welded into the drum shell.
The manufacture of such a conveyor roller involves a relatively large amount of work and cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a conveying system having a conveyor roller, such a conveyor roller and a design for a shaft-hub assembly, by which such a conveyor roller can be supported, which ensures reliable support and is easy to manufacture. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a conveying system having a conveyor belt, in which the danger spot between the conveyor roller and neighboring stationary parts has been removed.